The present disclosure relates generally to well drilling and completion operations, well logging, and petroleum resources reservoir characterization and monitoring. More particularly, this disclosure relates to improved seismic energy coupling to a cable system, for example, a cable system that includes one or more fiber optic lines, such cable system used for performing diagnostics or monitoring of hydrocarbon systems, such as oil and gas wells or other tubular systems.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a borehole or a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the borehole or wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. The terms borehole or wellbore may be used interchangeably throughout the present disclosure.
Certain sensing systems (such as a distributed acoustic sensing (DAS) system) include measurement and logging devices or various tools that generate, receive, or detect data and information from distant locations. For example, DAS systems may utilize optical fiber cable as a sensing element and downhole seismic data and information is measured by an attached information handling system or an optoelectronic device. This data and information may, for instance, relate to the physical condition of a sensing system, the characteristics of a subterranean formation surrounding the borehole or sensing system, and proximate or surrounding temperature, acoustics, vibrations, or movement. A sensing system may transmit the data and information from the sensing system to information handling systems positioned at remote locations, for example, at a surface location associated with a borehole or a command center. A sensing system may receive data and information from one or more information handling systems. Implementation of a sensing system using optical fiber cable, such as DAS, may be difficult to the difficulty in ensuring good physical coupling between the optical fiber cable and the environment to be measured.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.